


We Should Be Lovers Instead

by parallelanprincess



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, POV Female Character, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: After a wild party, Apple's tongue is loose enough to tell Raven how she really feels.





	We Should Be Lovers Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I just found this in my WIP folder and apparently is been laying back there since 2015?? So I figured to put it up. My Ever After High works never attracted much attention so I decided to focus on other fandoms. 
> 
> Hey there's no fun in working your ass off and getting silence in response.

For the first time in her life, Raven Queen was jealous of Daring Charming. Not because of his looks or his popularity but because of his arms. Strong, toned arms that had years of practice carrying delicate maidens. Hex, any of the boys from in her year would have an easier time with this than Raven. She was currently half guiding, half dragging Apple up the long staircase that led to their dorm room.

The night had started off normal enough. It was the end of the semester, Briar threw a party, and the usual chaos had ensued. Maddie had brought her trademark Wonderland Madness ™, Duchess was more catty than Kitty, and Hopper had turned into a frog before the clock was anywhere close to midnight. Apple had been the belle of the ball. Greeting everyone and congratulating them on their hard work. Raven had hung back and watched her work her magic. It didn’t matter whether you were a Royal or Rebel, Apple White thought you were oh-so-delightful. All the boys had fawned over her except of the course the one boy who was supposed to be in love with her. Daring had escorted Apple to the event then disappeared to hang out with Sparrow by the punch bowl.

That should have been her first clue.

Sparrow had insisted on bringing a present to the party. A special drink straight from Sherwood Forest. The effects hadn’t been apparent at first. The party raged on. Ashlynn and Hunter left around eleven with quick apologizes and explanations they’d all heard a million times.

Everyone and their fairy godmother knew about Ashlynn’s ‘situation’. No need to make a scene every twelve hours.

Briar passed out around midnight. Whether it was from Sparrow’s special punch or her own ‘condition’ she didn’t know. All she knew as that was when things got weird. Dexter took his shirt off and pounding his chest. Duchess was cackling and hiccupping, transitioning from a girl to swan and back with increasing frequency. In all honesty, it had been pretty funny. It wasn’t the first time someone spiked the punch. After all most of them had grown up on wine, fairy nectar, and ambrosia for the love of Grimm. It was no big deal.

Then Apple got clingy. One minute she was leaning on the wall for support, the next she was all over Raven. Hands on her face, arms around her waists and Apple nuzzling against her chest.

“You’re so cold, Raven” Apple whispered into her bodice.

Okay. Time to go home.

“Apple, I think you had a bit too much to drink,” Raven said, trying to pull the princess off her.

“You think too much.”

Apple clutched her tighter. Raven hoped she couldn’t her heart because it was beating fast. She had looked for Daring to get a quick rescue. She’d spotted him slung over Lizzie’s shoulder, his brother tucked under her arm. The Princess of Hearts had stared at back at Raven, her eyes defiant. They would never speak of this moment. Lizzie had shrieked for Maddie and Kitty to follow her to victory.

So that’s how Apple had ended up in Raven’s less than capable hands. When they finally reached their dorm, Raven manhandled Apple onto her fainting couch. Seeing her laying on the plush cushions surrounded by pillows Raven was struck by how beautiful she was. Hair like sunshine, lips painted red, and skin pure as freshly fallen snow. In a few short years, Daring would come across her in this state encased in a glass tomb. Raven dragged Apple's comforter from out of their shared bedroom. She figured she could sleep it off and be fine in the morning. Things always worked out for Apple White.

“Do you think I'm cute, Raven?” Apple asked as Raven covered her.

“Everybody does Apple.” It was true, she'd stolen the title of Fairest of Them All from her mother without even trying. Everyone was entranced by her beauty, her grace, and a smile that could melt the Ice Queen's heart. Not even Raven was immune to her charms. How many times had she sat across from Apple in the castleteria and wanted to caress her cheek? How many times had they sat on this very couch with the knees touching to do homework?

Apple laughed. “I don't care what everyone thinks. I want to know what you think. Haven't you realized by now I'm crazy about you?”

Raven should leave. She should go into their bedroom, lock the door, and pretend that this conversation never happened. Raven was never good at doing what was expected of her.

“It'd be hard not too. I think....I think that Fairest of Them All doesn't do you justice. You're so much more than your looks, Apple. You're smart, compassionate, and so so kind. I...I think you're my favorite person,” Raven whispered. They were getting dangerously close to something Raven had only dreamed about.

“You're my favorite too. Cuddle with me? I sleep better when you're around.”

Raven climbed onto the couch. She wrapped the blanket around them as she held Apple close. Apple was leaning on her should, fingers intertwined with her own. She smelt like roses and honey. Their legs were all tangled up in each other.

“Hey, Raven?”

“Yeah?”

“You're right. We should make our own destiny. Together.”

“Maybe...” It was the mead talking. When the sun came up they'd never speak of this again. After sobering up Apple would apologize for everything. For getting drunk, for making Raven attend to her, for making Raven feeling hope and another emotion she dared not name.

* * *

 

Morning came. The birds flew into their room to wake Apple as always. Raven woke up to find Apple drooling on her third favorite crop top. Apple held her tight and Raven struggled to pry her loose. Her jostling on served to wake Apple up.

“Raven? Is that you?” She yawned finally releasing her.

“Yeah, it's me, Raven Queen, the world's most evil body pillow.”

Raven got up, straightened her clothes, and zapped at those annoying birds to get a moment of silent. Apple showed no signs of a hangover. Meanwhile Raven's was sporting a headache and soaked in Apple's saliva. It sounded like remnants from a fun night instead of two hours spent dragging your drunken roommate to the highest room in the tallest tower,

“Shush, you're the best body pillow,” Apple said. She flipped her hair and the tangles instantly fell out. Goddess, she looked perfect. Life was so unfair.

“If you say so. I'll be in the shower if you need me. Which is pretty unlikely.

“Oh but I do need you, Raven. Don't you remember last night?” Apple asked. Oh Styx this was really happening. There was no going back after this. This was worse than when Raven refused to sign the Storybook of Legends. Worse than when her mother poisoning Wonderland.

“You're my favorite person. You've always been there for me. Always. I want to keep it that way forever after,” Apple whispered. Raven walked back to the couch. She held Apple's hands in her own. Those light blue eyes were on the verge of tears.

“Me too, Apple. Since the day we met. You've always been my destiny. To Hades with the Headmaster and that thrice damned Book. Nothing in this realm could take you from me.”

One minute Apple was looking at her starstruck and the next her lips were surging forward to meet hers. They said that true love's kiss was the most magical thing in the world. That it was the melding of two souls that were finally reunited in harmony. For once they were right. When they finally pulled apart, Raven realized she had pulled Apple into her lap. She made a damned good throne.

“I'm glad we could leave out the part with the poison. This is a lot nicer.”

“Definitely. We still need to shower. I smell like a dirty cauldron.”

“You smell like ash and darkness, the bestest smell in the world. But you are right. Hygiene is a must for any proper princess. I'll wash your back if you want.”

As Apple dragged her into the bathroom, Raven made a mental note to send a thank you card and a wedding invitation to Sparrow later.

 


End file.
